


Doll House

by TheVoltSiren



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: "Fluff", F/M, Human Pet, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Multi, Smut, dubcon, gradual build up to more shit, robot/human, theres gonna be fucking, this isn't a friendly story, transformer/human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoltSiren/pseuds/TheVoltSiren
Summary: Soundwave and his mini-cassettes have decided to get a pet. A cute little organic they can all play with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so its my first time writing something thats more on the darker sides of things. I'm also still new to transformers so please forgive me if i get anything wrong. This is not going to be a nice story since the human pet has been kidnapped and forced to become a pet for everyone. The relationships protrayed here are not healthy, but i thought it would be interesting to tackle. Also inspired by an ask on rocksinmuffin.tumblr.com

The mini-cassettes stood outside the hilariously out-of-place tiny housing unit sitting on the table, a bright colored sculpture surrounded by the dark gloom of the Nemesis. The bright colors already lifting their spirits high with anticipation. They all helped to build it and were sharing the pride of a job well-done. The unit was modeled after earth’s organic architecture; a small cottage. The body of the unit was a pastel blue accented by the white wood molding and several windows. The black-shingled roof was slanted but had a small clasp that would be used to open the roof and swing the left wall out, allowing full access to the single room inside when needed.

They kept the inside simple enough; a large comfortable bed with a pile of fluffy blankets on top, a chest for toys, a closet with a mirror in front, and a bathroom decorated with artisan tiles that even had a shower massage system. What the unit lacked in quantity made up in the quality of all these products. No doubt their new play-mate would live happily here with them. Spoiled maybe, but they all knew that they would do their best to train their pet how to behave. It was a guarantee! They even discussed the rules; food schedule, no scraps, and the human was not allowed to climb up onto the work-space Soundwave had.

Soundwave and his mini-cassettes all put their time and hard-work in making the pastel apartment as comfortable as possible for their tiny pet. Now they had to wait for Soundwave to retrieve the organic that would take up resident inside. For now, they could only enjoy the pictures Soundwave sent them every so often; their cute little pet in her broken down apartment doing various activities.

  
They would give her such a better life. She would be their little doll.


End file.
